


[Podfic] Safe With Me

by momopods (momotastic)



Series: FMA Podfics [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Audio, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momopods
Summary: Ed doesn't like secrets, and he definitely doesn't like Roy Mustang, at all. But the universe never listens, does it?Podfic of psyraah's story.





	[Podfic] Safe With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Safe With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471863) by [psyraah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyraah/pseuds/psyraah). 



> Thanks to psyraah for giving me permission to podfic this story.

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/FMA/safe-with-me-big.png)

cover art by me, click for bigger

### Streaming

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic below.

### Download

[MP3](https://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/FMA/%5bFMA%5d%20safe%20with%20me.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 00:30:38 | 21 MB  
---|---|---|---  
[M4B](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/FMA/%5bFMA%5d%20safe%20with%20me.m4b) | (right click, save as) | 00:30:38 | 21 MB  
  
### Additional Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
The song used for scene breaks is [Safe with me](https://open.spotify.com/track/5JYZQBlBt6pi45BJ6F76Se?si=2HEEaSMaScmmJRePDutUww) by Sam Smith. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://kreativeerguesse.tumblr.com)!
> 
> All feedback loved, even if you just tell me what part you thought I performed best!


End file.
